Saving Mary Tudor
by truebluevampire
Summary: Ever wanted to travel back in time? Ever wanted to save Mary Tudor from her horrible fate? Anabel goes back to Tudor times. Can she save the princess Mary?


Paste your document here...

Saving Mary Tudor

Chapter 1

It was the begining of spring and for a while now I had planned to go see Hampton Court Palace, I had been once when I was little , but had never taken much notice. Even though it was spring, the sky was overcast, typical weather for england if you ask me, although me being a londoner myself though, I was use to it.

As I entered the palace, I imagined what it must have been like here in tudor times, the costumes, the music, dancing.

A while later I went tour the royal gardens, coming across a fountain in the centre of a maize, I just stood there to think and thought to myself. _I just wish I could be in the times of Henry VIII and maybe save his daughter from the tragedy of becoming 'Bloody Mary'._ Thinking it was never going to happen I got a penny out from my purse and closed my eyes and made my wish and tossed the coin into the water.

Opening my eyes, I found that I was no longer in the garden, but in the great hall. It was filled with people in renaissance clothing, but they did not seem like costumes, no they seemed real. All of a sudden it came to me, _my wish has come true_ I thought to myself.

_How can this be happening, maybe I was just going crazy_, deciding to test my theory I went up to a man and asked. ''Excuse me, sir, but can you please tell me what year it is''? The man gave me a strange look.''Madame, it is 1540, how could you not know that ''?

'' I think I may have had to much wine''.

''Then let me escort you to your room'' he offers. As we walk down the corridor I stop and tell him. '' Sir, you cannot escort me to my room, I do not have a room, I do not belong here, I do not know how I came to be here'' I exclaimed.

''Then my lady, I shall escort you to my room, if that's alright with you''. Then man said.

I thought on that for a second, before I answered.''Yes sir, that would be fine, but may I ask, what is your name''?

''Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, my lady and what is your name''?

''Anabel''. I said.

''Anabel, what a lovely name, well lady Anabel, please follow me''.

And I did.

Next morning I woke up in a strange room, in bed, Charles Brandon's bed, _where did he sleep?_Just as that thought crossed my mind, speak of the devil, in he walked.

''How are you feeling''? He asked.

''Better'' I said.

''Good''.

''So what happens now''?

''We will have to find you some appropriate clothing, although may I ask, where are you from? I have never seen such strange attire on a woman before''.

''I'm from London''.I answer.

''Oh''.

''Can't I just stay here''? I ask.

''No, I have a meeting with his majesty and while I am gone the servants come in to clean and if they see you, a stranger, questions will be asked, no it is best if you come with me .Also I will have to introduce you to the king, he is entitled to know what goes on in his own court''.Charles explains.

''Alright then''I brought me some clothes.I went to another room to get dressed, firstly putting on the chemise, then a straight lined corset, which I had to ask Charles to help me do up and farthingale, which was a hoop skirt and the a beautiful light blue silk square necked gown and lastly a french hood.I went into the main room and was greeted by Charles.''Well, what do you think''?

''You look magnificent''.

''Thank you''. And with that we were off.

Entering the great hall, I saw the king sitting on his ornate throne.

''You are to meet his majesty'' Charles said.

''What''?

''Like I said he has to know who is in his court''.

''Yes, how are you going to say you know me''?

''I will say that you are my cousin''.

''Will they believe that''?

''They should, my family came from a humble begining, nobody knows that much about them, so they should not question it''.He said.

''Alright''. We walked up towards the king, he looked to be in his forties.

''Anabel, I would like you to meet His Majesty King Henry VIII of England and Lord of Ireland , Your Majesty, this is my cousin, Anabel''.Said Charles.

''Your Majesty''.I said as I .curtsied.

''My lady, welcome to my court''.Said the king.

''Thank you, Your Majesty''.

I was the talk of the palace, everyone wanted know this stranger was.


End file.
